


Things that make me smile

by minhyvng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Winkdeep, ramen at 2:00am is this me??, tired baejin, very sweet, winkdeep makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyvng/pseuds/minhyvng
Summary: Maybe it's the fact that their making ramen at 2:00am but Jihoon wouldn't want to be anywhere else.





	Things that make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> i threw up writing this it's so cheesy i want to cry

Jinyoung was slumped against Jihoon at 2:00 am, arms wrapped around Jihoon's waist and head in the crook of his neck. Why were they up at two in the morning? Because Jihoon just so happened to want ramen so the two stand side by side looking down at a pot of not yet boiling water, Jinyoung gives a quick peck onto the side of Jihoon's neck. It was just noticeable for Jihoon to squirm a bit. 

"You know water doesn't boil if you watch it right?" Jinyoung said obviously tired as he shoves his face back into the crook of Jihoon's neck.

"Oh come on you know that's a lie." All Jinyoung could do is shake is head against Jihoon's shoulder. Slowly but surely the water raised to a slow boil and Jihoon was immensely proud of the water. He unwrapped his instant ramen and dumped it into the pot. 

Jihoon turned Jinyoung around to face him but Jinyoung's arms were still attached to Jihoon's waist. 

"Why are you so clingy?" Jihoon pestered pinching Jinyoung's cheeks. 

"Because I love you" Jinyoung drew out the ending and kissed Jihoon on the nose; successfully making Jihoon blush. 

"I love you too but not near a pot of boiling water that's how you get hurt." Suddenly Jihoon was pulled away from ramen and over somewhere that didn't have boiling water. 

"Better?" Jinyoung giggled and Jihoon almost melted at the sight of Jinyoung holding his waist and staring into his eyes. 

"But my ramen..." Jihoon looked over to the now almost cooked ramen "I'm hungry Jinyoung." 

"It'll be done in a minute, do you care more about ramen than me? Your boyfriend?" Jinyoung faked hurt leaning in to trap Jihoon in a hug. 

"But I'm hungry" Jihoon whined pushing his clingy boyfriend out of the way to turn off his ramen. He added his flavoring packet and poured his ramen into a bowl. Jihoon sat down at the kitchen bench and Jinyoung followed Jihoon to the bench. 

"I love you." Jinyoung said in a sing song voice. Jihoon shoved some of his ramen into Jinyoung's mouth to shut him up "I smill ruv u" Jinyoung giggled with his mouth full of noodles. Jihoon squished Jinyoung's cheeks and made baby sounds towards his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung leaned his head against Jihoon's shoulder and Jihoon has a noodle hanging from his mouth. He looked over at Jinyoung who just shook his head. 

"You are unbelievable, are you trying to?" Jihoon nodded "Oh my God you want to Lady and the Tramp a ramen noodle." Jihoon nodded and Jinyoung took the other side of the ramen noodle and of course "Lady and the Tramp"ed the ramen noodle finishing in a short little kiss. 

"Ah, you're so cute." Jihoon pinched Jinyoung's cheek "say, would you like to come on a walk with me?" 

"It would be my pleasure Jihoon." The pair stood up and went out of the house arm in arm. They passed bars full of crowds and loud music and little noodle restaurants that Jinyoung wanted to eat at ("We just ate!" Jihoon argued. " _You_ just ate!") Suddenly the two pass a street performer and Jihoon being deliriously tired and full of ramen wanted to dance with Jinyoung who just wanted to walk. The street performer just calmly played their guitar as Jihoon tried to get his boyfriend to dance.

"Do we have to?" Jinyoung whined. 

"Yes," Jihoon said calmly, placing his hands on Jinyoung's hips and swaying to the music. Jinyoung went to hug him instead so now there bodies are squished together, swaying lightly to the sound of the street performer. 

"I really, really love you Jinyoung, like a lot." Jihoon whispered almost silent. 

"I really, really love you too Jihoon, like a lot." Jinyoung giggled and Jihoon detached from the hug to face Jinyoung, he stared into his eyes, stared at his lips. "Jihoon should we be getting back." 

"No, not yet babe, I wanna spend some more time with you, I love you." Jihoon held Jinyoung's hands and started to walk. 

"Can we get ice cream?" Jinyoung asked grabbing onto Jihoon's arm "please?" 

"Fine." 

"Thank you!" Jinyoung gave a small peck right on Jihoon's lips. Which of course made Jihoon blush terribly "you look adorable when you blush."

Jinyoung always orders strawberry so when he asked for chocolate Jihoon was surprised.

"Why didn't you get strawberry?" Jihoon asked. 

"Because your favourite flavour is chocolate and I wanna prove that strawberry is better." 

"Aw you got it because it's my favourite flavour that's adorable." Jihoon gives the same peck Jinyoung had given him earlier. 

"No I did not!" 

"Sure you didn't babe, sure you didn't." Jihoon patted the top of Jinyoung's head. 

They sat on a bench eating their ice cream and chatting about whatever, some chilled out music was playing faintly from the outside of a 24/7 convenience store. 

"Please don't ever leave me, I l-love you too much." For the first Jihoon had heard Jinyoung  _really_ say I love you.

"I love you so much." 

"Jihoonie you make me smile!" 

Jihoon leaned in giving Jinyoung a kiss not like a peck. It was deeper, meaningful like Jihoon was pouring all of his emotions into this kiss. Jihoon was cupping Jinyoung's face and when they finally pulled apart to take a breath they fell back into a deep kiss. 

"Let's head back now" Jinyoung panted finally breaking up the "face eating competition" 

"Yeah let's go babe." Jihoon gave one last peck and began walking.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, I know it's late but I appreciate how much time you put in for me." 

"I would put all of my time into you if I could" Jihoon cooed, hands intertwined and hair messy. "I know I've said it 50 times tonight but from the bottom of my heart, I love you." 

"I love you too you cheesy idiot." Jihoon pulled Jinyoung in for one finally kiss.

Maybe making ramen at 2:00 am wasn't so bad.

 

 

 


End file.
